


SCP-5024

by VirulentNeurosis



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis
Summary: Hi guys! I know its been over a year since i last posted and this isn't Dead By Daylight related, but i was pretty proud of this and i can't exactly post it to the actual SCP website. I made it for my friend ChasingSin.. I'm getting back into DBD so i promise i'll have something new soon!





	SCP-5024

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know its been over a year since i last posted and this isn't Dead By Daylight related, but i was pretty proud of this and i can't exactly post it to the actual SCP website. I made it for my friend ChasingSin.. I'm getting back into DBD so i promise i'll have something new soon!

**ITEM: SCP-5024**

**OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID**

**SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES:** Because of its abilities, containment would prove very difficult if the subject decided it wanted to escape. The Foundation has deemed it necessary to keep SCP-5024 happy in its current space, and due to the subject being mostly cooperative with relatively good behavior, it has been allowed to have certain luxuries in it’s cell. Any item it requests should be looked over by a team of researchers, to make sure that it can’t use them for something other than what was intended. Although SCP-5024 is extremely unpredictable in it’s general behavior, it is relatively easy to contain as long as it’s kept entertained. The subject is not only sentient but also extremely intelligent, and will use its wits and charm to lure its prey into a false sense of security.

**DR.** **█████** **notes:** _ SCP-5024 is not your friend. Whatever it tells you, or promises you, is nothing more than a way to get what it wants. If I catch anyone else leaking any information about the facility or the other SCP’s to them I will personally demote you to D-class. _

Subject is to be kept in a medium cell with conductive wiring running in a grid throughout the entirety of it. The observation window on the west side is to have three layers of four inch bullet-proof glass, the last one being more than 60 centimeters away from the first. 2000 volts of electricity should be able to be sent through the wiring at any time via control switch outside of the cell. It is EXTREMELY important to note that this will only slow SCP-5024 down not fully incapacitate or kill it. Unless the subject is enraged, the subject has generally been compliant in being contained. It has currently breached containment 3 times, but every time was at the fault of an outside issue. While the subject has killed personnel in the past, it has never tried to leave the facility. Only once has SCP-5024 had to be forced back into its cell, the other two times the subject has obeyed orders to return on it’s own. Following the second breach, a termination request was put in by Dr.  █████ which was denied. SCP’s will not be terminated due to personal feelings, and the researcher was reprimanded for not keeping a professional environment.

  
Only D-class personnel are allowed within SCP-5024’s containment cell, unless at least one rank 3 personnel is present. When visitors are introduced into the subjects’ cell, they are to stay near the door, with the subject on the other side of the room. Physical contact of any kind is only allowed if the subject is restrained and wearing it’s shock collar. It is not recommended to allow SCP-5024 to converse with any other sentient euclid class SCP; see research notes for details. When the subjects’ cell is entered by D-class, SCP-5024 must wear a specially designed shock collar made of pure tungsten, and should be asked to face the wall opposite to the door. In the event of another breach, it is of utmost importance that the collar is put on them, whether they are compliant or not. This is considered necessary regardless of loss of personnel. Modified tasers have been distributed to the guards in current rotation of SCP-5024, capable of discharging enough electricity to slow them down. It is worth noting that the subject is temporarily incapacited while it is in the middle of ingesting large quantities of matter, teams tasked with re-containing this SCP should keep in mind that waiting until such an opportunity arises is considered worth the risk.

**Description:** SCP-5024 resembles a relatively humanoid caucasion adult female, approximately 157 centimeters in height. It has bright red, medium length hair, shaved on the left side of its head, which is considered its natural color and hairstyle. The subject has red eyes, which have been recorded to reflect light. Depending on how it’s appearance is changed at the time, generally the subject has larger teeth similar to Carcharodon Caracharias on the primary mouth placed in the usual location on its face, as well as a much larger version surrounding the fully functioning secondary mouth taking up the majority of it’s torso, which will hereafter be referred to as SCP-5024-1, due to the fact that the subject has a lack of control over its counterpart. It is currently unknown if SCP-5024 acquired this affliction or was born with it, though all current gathered data points to some sort of mutation to a pre-existing issue. 

Extensive testing on the subject has shown both it’s primary mouth and the larger secondary set are capable in aiding with digestion, though it should be noted that the lower set works primarily on reflex, save for the occasions it has consciously used the large prehensile ‘tongue’ found in SCP-5024-1 to aid in consumption or, in rarer cases, [REDACTED] its prey. It should be known when the secondary occurs, death still usually soon followers. The mortality rate for SCP-5024 is one of the lowest, sitting at 98% of all D-class. It should be noted that when D-class survive the encounter, it is because of the subjects’ active choice, and is almost always after moderate to severe mutilation. It is currently unknown why SCP-5024 lets their prey go, but any sort of humanity has been ruled out. It has been brought up by researcher L that the subject could simply be doing this to throw of data, as it certainly is intelligent enough to think of such a thing.

SCP-5024 also retains the ability to grow thick tooth-like spears on any part of its body at will, reaching lengths up to 57 centimeters and widths of a maximum of 12 centimeters. These growths are of the same physical makeup as both of the subjects’ sets of teeth. The subject has been recorded to use them as weapons or a means to escape, as they can cut through steel with almost no resistance. While their skeletal structure has only a slightly higher level of bone density, it’s ‘teeth’ are made of an unknown physical makeup that is only slightly less dense than pure tungsten. It is currently unknown how the subject is able to grow and dispose of it’s spears at will, but currently there is no way to disarm or break them off.

Most of SCP-5024’s differences to a normal adult human being become most apparent when looking at their internal organs. Due to an almost unstoppable regeneration factor which rivals even SCP-683’s, surgery has been performed to get a better idea of the subjects' inner workings. During this time, the subject was restrained with it’s cooperation on it’s stomach as to minimize the risk of SCP-5024-1 causing injury and/or dismemberment. A large incision was made across the subjects back, with metal clamps along it as to keep its regeneration factor from activating. Even through this, two researchers had to dedicate their time to keeping the clamps pulled back. 

The subject is missing several organs, including the pancreas, large intestine, and gallbladder. Their small intestine is also roughly 3/4ths the size of a human adult females, and takes on the water-absorbing usually reserved for it’s larger counterpart. The subject’s lungs are nearly half the normal size, and the subject’s heart has been recorded to go up to 110 BPM. Even though it’s organ structure is minimal, the efficiency more than makes up for what it’s lost. SCP-5024 is decidedly an omnivore, but has the ability to break down raw meat and bone with little consequence. SCP-5024-1 itself takes up more than 65% of its chest cavity and is connected directly to it’s stomach. Most of the subjects’ organs are pushed to its back and in it’s lower abdomen. Its reproductive system is incomplete, although it still has a functioning vagina, the subjects uterus has no space to grow any spawn. SCP-5024 is most likely unable to reproduce, though it’s eggs may be able to grow in a controlled environment outside of the subjects body. This is considerably lucky, considering it’s habits. As for the regeneration factor, the foundation has little to no information on how the subject is able to recover from mass trauma in a matter of mere minutes. The current hypothesis is that it’s regeneration occurs at a cellular level, and that it’s metabolism plays a major part in sustaining this ability. Due to the subjects extremely fast and efficient metabolism, sedatives are useless, as they work for no more than a few seconds and will only serve the enrage SCP-5024.

There is no current way to reliably predict SCP-5024’s mood or actions, as they use charm to coarse others into coming close enough to them to converse, kill, or  **[REDACTED]** with them. It has been found that the best way to gain their cooperation is through bribery, usually they only ask for items, or for meetings with other SCP’s. They have asked to directly speak with Dr. █████ which has been denied every time. (NOTE: this was written before the third containment breach and is now only left in for historic reasons.) An updated list of the items the subject has asked for can be found below.

**ITEM:** 1 cat stuffed animal.

**Reason:** Subject expressed boredom and a need for something ‘cute’.

**ACCEPTED:** No harm in this. Perhaps in the future it can be used as a punishment if the subject is uncooperative.

**ITEM:** Painkillers

**REASON:** Following the breach involving SCP-071, in which a mass electrical outage caused by SCP- ███ in a separate part of the facility, SCP-5024 made its way to their containment cell. After reviewing the recording from the closed-circuit camera set up inside it’s cell, it is perceived the following occurred shortly after the subject had torn open the door. Once SCP-5024 made its way into the cell, SCP-071, whom had been a blonde woman with extremely large breasts, morphed into a large bipedal, male goat-like creature, of which lacked any skin covering its face. The two copulated for nearly two hours before SCP-5024 left, being found wandering the halls by task-force  █████████ which retrieved it with no further incident. After the recording was viewed for data gathering it was subsequently destroyed. SCP-5024 did suffer the normal side-effects, and was bed-ridden for the next 6 days. Although its body had no problem regenerating, the effects on its brain took longer to heal, causing massive migraines throughout the week. No permanent damage occurred and the subject was back to normal.

**ACCEPTED.** No further reason needed.

  
  


**ITEM:** 1 D-class, male.

**REASON:** Subject had a lack of reasoning for this, simply stating “For Fun.” 

**DECLINED.**

**ITEM: [DATA EXPUNGED]**

**REASON:** A direct quote from SCP-5024: “I’m bored. At least a  **[DATA EXPUNGED]** would entertain me.”

**DECLINED INDEFINITELY.**  
**Notes from Dr.** **█████:** _Are you serious? This is worse than the time it tried to_ ** _[DATA EXPUNGED]_** _SCP_ _███_ _. Absolutely not._

  
  


**ITEM:** Art supplies, mainly a pen and paper.

**REASON:** Subject has become increasingly restless and aggressive since it’s first breach.

**ACCEPTED:** Pen was changed to crayons, as it was obvious that SCP-5024 would most likely use it as a weapon if given the chance. Subject is to have three hours of scheduled recreational time, after which crayons will be returned through chute in the door, and the art pieces into a safebox on the wall, in order to minimize clutter in the cell and reduce fire hazard. During this time, a guard should be posted at the window overlooking their activities. SCP-5024 has been warned not to hang up these drawings around their cell, as it creates a fire hazard with the electric grid and scares the researchers. Should SCP-5024 use their supplies in any unsafe or hazardous way, it has been warned all pieces and supplies will be taken and incinerated. The subject most commonly draws fictional and real characters participating in gory or sexually violent scenes, but has been warned to no longer draw the guards or researchers it meets, following the breach involving DR.  **█████** . Prior to this, SCP-5024 had drawn several pieces of themselves and DR. **█████** in various scenarios, all involving either rape and/or murder of the her. Future researchers tasked with SCP-5024 should be reminded to keep a professional environment, and to treat the subject in a calm and neutral manner, as it is most likely the subject became obsessed with them after several unprofessional and aggressive arguments between the two. In the future, any researchers or guards SCP-5024 shows special interest two should receive psych evaluation and then switched out of rotation. Below are several art pieces the subject has drawn. Photos of the entire current collection can be found in the records room. It is unsure if any of these scenarios actually occurred, but it is not recommended to question the subject about this, as it greatly increases risk of interest towards the individual. 

  
  
**ITEM:** A better quality bed.

**REASON:** Subject complained of back issues with current bed.

**ACCEPTED:** Under the agreement that the subject would allow themselves to be restrained and operated upon. Due to the rarity of the situation, it was considered an important opportunity and well worth the resources. Description updated accordingly.

  
  


**ITEM:** D-Class individual, male. 

**REASON:** Subject was visibly irritated when asked to explain itself, though it again expressed its boredom, and then threatened to [REDACTED] the next individual that walked through its cell.

**DECLINED.**

Note from level 4 official: following this, the first recorded containment breach of SCP-5024 occurred. The next D-class sent in for the routine cleaning was dismembered and eaten. The subject jumped on top of D-7024, which it then received 2000 volts of electricity through it’s shock collar. While the D-class expired upon electricity received, SCP-5024 took exactly 12 seconds to rip through the metal by shooting it’s bone-like growths through it, rendering it useless. Afterwards, the subject ripped the freshly expired corpse limb from limb, consuming everything in a stunning 3 minutes and 42 seconds. After digesting, SCP-5024 took 11 minutes and 15 seconds to cross its cell under heavy electrical currents activated through the cells grid. Once it made it to the door, it shot three spears through it, tearing a hole big enough through it. The guard that was stationed at the door can be seen on the footage, cowering with a taser in his hands. In an interesting turn of events, SCP-5024 stopped, watched the guard for 2 minutes and 32 seconds, hypothetically waiting for it’s body to recover from the electrical damage. Afterwards the subject made its way to the control panel, snatched up the bag of chips left on the desk, and returned to it’s cell. 10 minutes and 4 seconds later a task force made its way to the cell and re-established containment. The guard who allowed containment has been demoted to D-class.

  
  
  


Although this was considered a failure, after stronger protocol was established, higher ranked officials decided that SCP-5024 would be allowed 2 D-class personnel per month, at the end of their rotation, as well as only followed by good behavior. Dr.  **█████** tried to deny the SCP this allowance, but did not have the acceptable rank to overrule those who had implemented it. These feedings should be supervised, though leaving a recording device is also acceptable, as the subject taken anywhere from 9 hours to a stunning 32 seconds to finish an individual ‘session’. Although most sessions have ended with consumption of the D-class, they can also include torture, conversation, or rape, but almost always ends with the subject expiring. Only two recorded instances had the subject survive the encounter without foundation personnel intervening, and both suffered heavy injuries and intense trauma following. The reason for refusal to kill these D-class is unknown, as when questioned on this, SCP-5024 refused to answer.

It is to be noted that through several currently unknown personnel, the subject has gotten information of other SCP’s in the facility. SCP-5024 holds an interest and even an attraction to other dangerous individuals. Although the subject has asked to meet with several dozen other SCP’s, only three to date have been approved, below are the transcripts.

**SCP-999:** Due to the violent nature and peculiar love of “All things cute” it was brought up that SCP-999 may be a valid way to control their unstable temperament and reduce stress and boredom. 

**TRANSCRIPT OF VIDEO FOOTAGE:**

SCP-5024 is sitting on the floor, using their recreational time. Their back is to the camera. 

  
A speaker activates, and the current on-duty guard gives SCP-5024 instructions to put on their shock collar and to face the far wall. They do so without incident.

SCP-999 is introduced into the cell, through a smaller slot in the door.

Subject is ordered to turn back around. Subject gives an audible sigh, but does so.

SCP-999 makes its way over to SCP-5024, wiggling its gelatinous body in what could be perceived as the usual excitement. At first the subject doesn't seem to know what to do, standing still as SCP-999 climbs onto it’s foot.

Immediately after contact SCP-999’s usual effects begin to show. SCP-5024 laughs, scooping SCP-999 in its hands.

**Due to the lack of necessity, the rest of the footage has been cut.**

**Experiment:** SUCCESS. In the future, requests for SCP-999 will be accepted, as long as there is direct supervision of the two. 

  
  
  


**SCP-527:** SCP-5024 showed characteristics previously unseen when talking about SCP-527. They showed visible excitement, explaining to Dr.  **█████** why they felt it was necessary to meet the SCP. Although the approval process had been started to see whether the two would be able to establish contact, SCP-527 refused the meeting. No further action was required.

**Experiment:** Undefined.

  
  
  


**SCP-071:** After hearing of a plague doctor from a (now demoted) personnel, SCP-5024 asked to be introduced several times. A meeting was held, discussing the possible pros and cons. It was deemed worth a try, as at the time SCP-071 had at the time not interacted with any other SCPs, due to the relatively low risk factor, a tentative approval was issued.

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

**[DATA EXPUNGED DUE TO MASSIVE SECURITY RISK REVEALED IN FOOTAGE. ALL FURTHER VISITS FROM OTHER SCP’S ARE TO BE DENIED UNLESS APPROVED BY CLEARANCE LEVEL 4 PERSONNEL OR HIGHER.]**

**Experiment:** FAILURE.

  
  
  


NOTE: control of SCP-5024 has been relinquished from Dr. **█████** as of  **09/17/██** , following the breach involving the two. Below are the events. Much of the video and the involved personnel’s names has been expunged, at the request of DR.  **█████** as well as the lack of necessity in keeping it on record. 

  
  
  
  


**_Dr. Lengs notes:_ ** _ Let this footage stand as a lesson to anyone else taking on this SCP. Whatever feelings you have towards the subjects we keep in this facility, do not bring them into your work.  _

The latest containment breach involving SCP-5024 occurred on  **09/05/██** , following an argument between the subject and Dr.  **█████** . SCP-5024 had made several sexually inappropriate and violent comments during a routine checkup, to which Dr.  **█████** had become increasingly agitated. It’s important to note that the two had been in verbal altercations before this. Eventually, Dr.  **█████** went directly against protocol, ordering the stationed guard to activate the electrical grid in an attempt to silence the subject. The guard refused, and Dr.  **█████** flipped the switch herself. Following is a transcription of the video:

Dr.  **█████** allowed the electrical current to go on for 20 minutes, taunting SCP-5024 as it was electrocuted. 

After turning the electricity off, SCP-5024 stays on the ground for 10 minutes and 12 seconds, before getting up on all fours and charging the door. 

Dr.  **█████** screams, and the electrical current is turned on again, this time by the stationed guard.

The reinforced door installed earlier in the week stops SCP-5024 for an extra 5 minutes and 3 seconds longer than the last time. During this, the guard arms himself with his taser and stations himself in front of the door.

Note: The task force stationed at the facility was already deployed against a containment breach elsewhere in the facility and was unable to come to the guards aid. 

Just as the subject breaches, Dr. **█████** runs out of the room.

SCP-5024 makes a large enough hole in the door to crawl through, and then orders the guard to drop his weapon from the other side of the door. The guard holds his ground it for another 42 seconds before dropping his weapon, and backing up to the wall.

SCP-5024 crawls through the hole, walking up to him. It is seen giving his head a pat before turning towards the doorway.

At this time breach protocol has activated, and metal doors have blocked Dr.  **█████** from reaching a safe room. She hides in the nearest room, just as SCP-5024 turns down the hallway she is in.

SCP-5024 makes its way down the hall, entering the room holding Dr.  **█████.**

It takes 7 minutes for the subject to find her hiding under a desk in the corner of the breakroom. The desk is hurled upwards, and the researcher screams. 

“I can’t believe my own luck. You’re going to regret being such a bitch to me.”

SCP-5024 drops onto Dr.  **█████** . Her screaming is muffled by her face being shoved into the floor.

“I’ve wanted to play with you since the day you started.”

The doctor screams something unintelligible as SCP-5024 rips her shirt off.

  
The noise is abruptly cut off as the subject stuff’s article of clothing into the researchers mouth, moving to straddle her as it takes it’s clothes off with its other hand. SCP-5024-1 is now visible, it’s tongue making contact with the doctor’s stomach.

“You’ve been looking down on me since you were assigned to me.  **[REDACTED]** told me you pushed for me to be terminated. I saw my report. Fuck you.”

Dr.  **█████** spits the cloth out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do anything to you again. I’ll leave your case and you’ll never see me again.”

The researcher begins to cry as her pants are torn off. 

**[Approx. 7 hours of recorded data expunged.]**

Team Ergo 12 is deployed. Subject leaps up from the researcher. After lack of contact with Dr.  **█████** is confirmed, SCP-5024 is shot by 12 separate tasers.

Researcher is found with her arms tied to a metal chair. Dozens of flesh wounds cover her body, and she is suffering from minor blunt force trauma to her genitals. The most serious injury is the 5 inch in diameter gauge of flesh on the inside of her left thigh. The bone can be seen, and the wound is torn in such a way that it could not be treated in the field.

  
The ergo medic comments that she most likely will not walk correctly on that leg again, as her current clearance level would not allow the use of any healing specific SCP’s. Dr.  **█████** is unresponsive, but conscious. 

**Containment reestablished.**

Dr.  **█████** put in a request for a class A amnestic, but was declined by higher-ups on the grounds that it was unnecessary. She also put in a request to be moved off SCP-5024’s case and to safe object-class SCP’s for the time being, which was approved after a week of recovery. In the future, remarks SCP-5024 makes involving anyone assigned to it will be recorded and reviewed for possible patterns. Anyone the subject shows increased interest in will be moved to another part of the facility. 

**_Dr. Lengs notes:_ ** _ what happened to the previous researcher was tragic, but could have been easily avoided. SCP-5024 will not be terminated, and we will issue no punishment. Nothing more will be brought up on this matter.  _


End file.
